


Heartbreak Warfare

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotionally Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Benny Lafitte, References to Knotting, Sad Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Benny sat, nursing his beer and looking at the guy sitting at the bar. At first, it was the guy’s beauty that caught his eye, but the longer he watched, the more the pain poured off the omega like water off a duck’s back. It physically hurt his inner alpha to see an omega so intensely unhappy. Finally, he turned up the beer bottle to drain the last of it, put it down and walked to the empty stool beside the guy.“Sweetheart, you look like someone shot your dog. Can I buy you a drink while you tell me all about it?”
Relationships: Castiel/Benny Lafitte
Comments: 22
Kudos: 84
Collections: FicFacer$ 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for someone who wants to remain anonymous, for FicFacers. I hope they like it!  
> Thanks to my beta, katelyndeveraux and to nickelkeep for supporting me when I needed it.

Benny sat, nursing his beer and looking at the guy sitting at the bar. At first, it was the guy’s beauty that caught his eye, but the longer he watched, the more the pain poured off the omega like water off a duck’s back. It physically hurt his inner alpha to see an omega so intensely unhappy. Finally, he turned up the beer bottle to drain the last of it, put it down and walked to the empty stool beside the guy.

“Sweetheart, you look like someone shot your dog. Can I buy you a drink while you tell me all about it?”

The guy turned the bluest, saddest looking eyes to Benny he’d ever seen. 

“Are you talking to me?”

Benny smiled, “Well yeah, nobody else in here is looking that sad.”

The guy sighed and turned back to stare in his drink. 

Benny tried again. “Can I buy you another?”

The guy nodded,

“If you wish.”

Benny tapped the bar to get the bartender’s attention and held up two fingers. The bartender nodded. 

“So, my name’s Benny. Benny LaFitte.”

The omega glanced at him then turned away again.

“Castiel Novak.”

Benny was forced to breathe through his nose to tamp down the sour scent coming off the omega. The bartender brought Benny another beer and Castiel another shot. Castiel downed his in one gulp.

“Wanna talk about it? I’m a good listener.”

“Not really, It wouldn’t do any good.” 

Castiel slid off his stool, nearly falling down, and headed towards the door. The way he was weaving concerned Benny. It looked like the omega was on the wrong side of drunk.

Benny threw some money on the bar and followed Castiel out of the bar. He really didn’t want to see Castiel get into a car. Luckily, he walked through the parking lot and onto the sidewalk.

Benny was still concerned. A lone, drunk omega walking the street in the middle of the night wasn’t that safe. He hung back a little, following Castiel just closely enough to make sure he got where he was going, but not so close as to appear he was stalking the guy.

When Ellen Harvelle’s boarding house came into view, he breathed a sigh of relief to see Castiel walk to the front door.

He turned around, heading back to the bar where his truck was parked.

The next day, Benny was in the kitchen, fixing a pot of gumbo. He couldn’t get Castiel out of his head. The omega looked so lost. He chalked it up to just an alpha’s protective nature, but there was something else. The waitress banged the bell, letting him know she had an order. He went to look at the ticket, thinking he hadn’t gone to visit Ellen in a while.

He went back to the bar that night, but Castiel didn’t show.

The next day was his day off. He ate some breakfast, dressed and headed to Ellen’s. 

Ellen and Benny had been friends forever. She was a tough, no-nonsense beta with a heart of gold. She grinned when he walked in the door, then walked over and smacked him on the back of his head.

Benny frowned and rubbed the back of his head.

“Damn, woman, what was that for?”

Ellen grumbled, “You can’t pick up a phone? Let me know you’re alive?”

Benny scuffed a boot. 

“It hasn’t been  _ that _ long.”

“The hell it hasn’t. Come on, let me get you a cup of coffee.”

A few minutes later, they were settled at the kitchen table, each with a mug of coffee. They talked about how the diner is going, the weather… then Benny clears his throat.

“So, Ellen, got a new omega staying here, huh?”

Ellen looked confused for a moment, then nodded.

“Oh! You mean Castiel. Yeh, he’s been here for a couple of weeks now. Keeps pretty much to himself. How do you know him?”

Benny huffed. “Don’t really know him. Just met him in the Roadhouse a couple of nights ago. What’s his story?”

Ellen took a sip of her coffee. “Damned if I know. All I know about him is that he’s a writer, moved here from Lawrence and paid two month’s rent in advance.”

Benny sighed. “I want to get to know him better, try to find out why he’s so damn sad.”

Ellen patted his hand. “You and me both, honey.”

That night, Castiel came back into the bar. The second Benny saw him, he got up. He sat down on the stool next to Castiel, signaling the bartender for a beer.

“Hey, Cas, remember me? Benny?”

Castiel looked at him with a squint. 

“I remember. What do you want?”

Benny held up a hand.

“Hey, just tryin’ to be a friend. You look like you could use one. Ain’t tryin’ to get in your pants, cher.”

The bartender sat two beers down. Castiel took a long drink from his.

“You don’t even know me, why would you want to be my friend?”

Benny smiled. “I already said you look like you need one. And I’d like to get to know you, if you’ll let me.”

Castiel sighed. 

“I’m not worth the time it would take to get to know me. You’re wasting your time.”

Shocked, Benny’s smile faded.

“Why don’t you let me decide for myself if you’re worth it? You got an awfully low opinion of yourself.”

Castiel snorted. 

“I’ve been told I’m not worth it enough times to get the message.”

“Sounds like you need to hang out with different people, Cas.”

Castiel looked at him.

“Only my brother ever calls me Cas.”

“Is that gonna be a problem?”

Cas looked at him, tilting his head for a moment.

“No, I guess not.”

That seemed to break the ice. They chatted, Castiel shared some things about himself. He told Benny he was a writer, had a published book concerning ancient languages. They drank more beer, but try as he could, Benny couldn’t coax even a smile out of Castiel. Finally, he just had to ask.

“What happened to you? Why are you so damn sad?”

Castiel looked at his beer bottle as if it held the secrets of the universe.

Finally, he mumbled so low that Benny almost didn’t hear what he said.

“I had a bad breakup.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Benny sighed.

“I’m sorry to hear that, cher. Were you together long?”

Castiel nodded.

“Eight years.”

Benny couldn’t believe his ears.

“ _ Eight _ years? And you never… mated?”

Castiel sighed, shaking his head.

“He didn’t think I was ready. He felt I was too socially awkward to make a good mate, that I would just be an embarrassment.”

Benny growled.

“He is a real tool then. He had no right…”

Castiel cut him off.

“But he’s right! I am incredibly awkward! I don’t do well in social situations. I’m just hopeless.”

Benny put a hand on Castiel’s shoulder.

“What you call socially awkward, I call endearing. You are intelligent, you can talk on a variety of subjects… Not to mention how handsome you are. He is just an asshole.”

Castiel blushed.

“You are just being kind.”

“I’m being honest, Cas.”

Cas took a swallow of his beer.

“I really should get going. Thanks for the company.”

He got up, grabbed his coat and started to leave. Benny jumped up to stop him.

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, Cas. Don’t just run off. Uh, can I take you to dinner tomorrow? I’m a chef at a diner, the food is to die for. Even elusive writers have to eat.”

Cas hesitated, blushing again.

“I suppose it would be fine.”

Benny grinned. “Great! How does seven sound? I’ll pick you up.”

Castiel nodded. Benny watched him leave.

Benny felt like he could cheerfully stab the alpha that said all those things to Cas in the eye. Castiel Novak was adorable, more than worthy of being some lucky alpha’s mate. If it was the last thing he ever did, he was going to make Cas see that.

Benny whistled as he walked to the door. When he went in, Ellen was sitting in a chair, talking to Castiel. Castiel looked terrified.

“You’ll do fine, Cas. Stop worrying.”

They both looked up at Benny when he shut the door.

“Hey, Ellen. Hi Cas. What’s up?”

Ellen patted Castiel’s hand.

“Nothing. Cas is just a little nervous.”

Benny smiled at the scared omega.

“Nuthin’ to be nervous about, cher. It’s just two friends having some food.”

Castiel nodded.

“Yes, I suppose. I’m ready.” 

As they walked to the door, Ellen stood up.

“Don’t be out too late now.”

Benny winked at her.

“I’ll have him home by midnight, mom.”

Castiel looked between them with a confused look. Benny just guided him out the door with a gentle hand on the small of Castiel’s back. Benny thought it felt kind of right.

They walked to Benny’s old truck. Castiel stopped to look at it.

“Nice truck.”

Benny rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well, it gets me where I want to go.”

Castiel chuckled.

“No, I really like it. It’s got character.”

Benny grinned. “Like me,”

Castiel nodded as he got in.

“Like you.”

Benny got in and drove to the restaurant. 

“So, you like Cajun food?”

Cas shook his head.

“No idea. Never had Cajun food.”

“Well then, you are in for a treat, cher.”

When they walked into the diner, the waitress smiled at them.

“Hey, boss.” 

Benny smiled at her.

“Hey Meg, meet Castiel. We’re gonna need a table.”

Meg greeted Castiel. They took a booth near the back. Meg brought them two beers.

Castiel looked around.

“You own this diner?”

Benny took a drink from his beer.

“Guilty.”

No menus appeared, but a lot of food made its way to the table. Benny explained that both Meg and the night chef, Sergio, knew what he wanted. 

Castiel tried it all. He sucked air into his mouth when a dish was particularly spicy, which amused Benny.

Castiel asked about Benny’s background.

“Well, I’m from a little bayou called Breaux Bridge, Louisiana, population about eight thousand. Crawfish capital of the world. My mama owned a little restaurant, taught me how to cook. She told me,  _ ‘cher, if you know how to cook, you can get a job anywhere _ ’, and damned if she wasn’t right about that.”

Castiel took a drink of his beer.

“So how did you end up in Kansas?”

“Well, after I graduated high school, I just got a notion that the world was bigger than Breaux Bridge, and I wanted to see it. So I put on my traveling shoes, kissed my mama goodbye and went to see it. I’ve been pretty much all over, but here… just seemed like a good place to stop.”

Dinner was over, they’d finished their beers, so it seemed like time to leave. Benny walked Castiel back to his truck and drove back to Ellen’s. They sat in the truck for a couple of minutes.

“I had a very nice time, Thank you, Benny.”

Benny looked at Castiel in the soft light.

“I did too, Cas. Thanks for coming.”

They stared at each other for another minute, then Castiel opened the door.

“When can I see you again, Cas?”

Cas sighed. 

“Call me. We’ll see.”

Castiel got out, walking to the door. Benny watched until he was inside and the door was shut behind him. Then he started his truck with a sigh and drove home. 

He really liked Castiel. Besides smelling like roses and lavender, he was crazy smart. He might not be pop culture savvy, but he was the most intelligent person Benny had ever met. And those piercing blue eyes, the messy dark hair… Benny was hooked. 

He hated that Castiel’s ex had made him so unsure of himself. The alpha had really done a number on Castiel’s self-esteem. He couldn’t understand that. He felt that Castiel deserved to be cherished, loved. Instead, the guy had beat Castiel down. If Benny had the chance to mate Castiel, he’d jump at the chance and thank his lucky stars. 

When he got home, he texted Castiel.

_ ‘Sleep well, cher’ _

He never got an answer. He didn’t sleep well.

He knew what he wanted to do the next morning. He wanted to take Castiel on a picnic. He called Castiel.

“Morning, cher! I was thinking… it seems like a perfect day for a picnic. What do you say?”

Castiel sounded off.

“I don’t think so, Benny. In fact, I don’t think we should see each other again.”

Benny felt like he’d been punched in the stomach.

“What? Why?”

“It’s just not a good idea.”

“Cas, I need an explanation. I’m coming over.”

All he got in return was a sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

Benny ran in the door, startling Ellen.   
“Benny? What’s wrong?”

Benny stood at the bottom of the stairs.

“What room is he in?”

Ellen looked up. 

“Uh, first on the left. Is everything okay?”

Benny didn’t answer her, just rushed up the stairs to Castiel’s door. He knocked, then waited. When Castiel didn’t answer, he knocked again.

“Cas, I’m not leaving, so you might as well open the door.”

The door creaked open, revealing a disheveled omega with puffy, red eyes. The unhappy scent filling the room threatened to gag Benny.

Castiel stepped back to let Benny in. Benny had to control his urge to pull Castiel into a tight hug.

“What happened, cher?”

Castiel sank onto the bed, letting his hands drop between his knees.

“My ex called several times while I was out with you. When he finally reached me, he was… agitated. He accused me of… sleeping with you. He said I was a whore, and that I needed to come back to him.”

Benny got so angry, his scent caused Cas to look scared. He tamped down the anger.

“Cas, the man is a bastard. He had no right to say anything to you, but to call you a whore? He has a lot of balls to say that to you. Why is he even able to call you? You need to get a new number.”

Castiel sighed.

“I… I don’t know. I guess I was afraid I couldn’t make it on my own. He keeps calling me a child, saying that I can’t take care of myself and I need him to make my decisions for me.”

Benny knelt down between Castiel’s legs, taking Castiel’s hands in his own.

“Cas look at me.”

Castiel lifted his head to meet Benny’s eyes.

“You are stronger than you give yourself credit for. It took a lot of courage and strength to leave his sorry ass. You’re doing good. Better than good. You’re fine, cher. You don’t need anyone to make your decisions for you. I swear to you, any alpha with half the sense god gave a goat would be proud to have you as his mate.”

Castiel’s blue eyes looked steadily into Benny’s.

“Really? You aren’t just saying that?”

“Oh cher, of course I’m not just saying that. I think you’re amazing. I want you to be able to see the man I see, every time I look at you. Now, how about that picnic?”

Castiel smiled and nodded.

Benny jumped up.

“Great! Give me two hours to get everything ready. I’ll be back. And in the meantime, promise me you won’t answer if that jackass calls?”

Castiel nodded again.

“Promise.”

Benny smiled.

“Good.”

Benny was back in an hour and a half. Castiel was waiting for him in the front room. He smiled brightly when Benny came in.

“Ready, sweetheart?”

Castiel blushed and nodded.

Once they were in the truck and on their way, Benny told Castiel he knew a great picnic spot.

“Takes about an hour to get there, but it’s worth the wait.”

Castiel amused himself by looking out the window at the world passing by. After about forty-five minutes, Benny turned the truck down a side road. It was unpaved and bumpy. The truck bounced along until the road ended.

“Well, we hoof it from here. It ain’t far.”

Benny grabbed the basket, Castiel grabbed the blanket, and they set off. It wasn’t long before they came to a clearing next to a lake. 

Castiel looked around.

“It’s beautiful here.”

Benny spread the blanket on the ground, putting the basket down on it.

“It’s one of my favorite places. And you are the first person I ever brought here.”

Castiel looked at him with a tilt of his head.

“I am? Why?”

Benny smiled.

“Never had anyone I wanted to share it with, until now.”

Castiel’s face lit up. He sat on the blanket, patting beside him. Benny sat down. 

“This is a great spot for catching fish. You ever fish, Cas?”

Castiel gazed at the lake and shook his head.

“Well, then, I’ll have to bring you here to fish next time.”

Benny opened the basket to take out sandwiches, homemade sweet potato chips, fresh fruit and a thermos of coffee. They ate, looking at the lake and talking about everything and nothing. 

After they finished eating, Benny put away the stuff. They laid back on the blanket, looking up at the sunlight dappling through the trees. They didn’t speak for a long time.

Finally, Benny turned on his side to face Castiel.

“Do you have any idea how amazing you smell, cher?”

Castiel turned towards him.

“Not really. But you… smell amazing as well. All old leather and wood, with just a touch of some kind of water I can’t place.”

Benny laughed. 

“That’s bayou water, cher. It’s in my blood.”

Benny moved a little closer to Castiel, inhaling deeply.

“But you? You smell like lavender, roses and peace.”

Castiel chuckled.

“And what does ‘peace’ smell like exactly?”

Benny sighed.

“It smells like a warm fire on a winter night. Like fresh baked bread fresh from the oven. Like cuddling close together under an old quilt. It smells like home.”

Castiel was silent for a minute.

“I never had you pegged for a poet, Benny.”

Benny smiled.

“I guess you bring the poet out in me, Cas.”

Benny’s eyes flicked down to Castiel’s mouth, then back to his eyes.

“I believe I’m gonna kiss you now.”’

Castiel’s lips were plump and soft, fitting perfectly against Benny’s.

It was soft at first, tentative. Benny didn’t want to scare off the omega. But when Castiel pressed his lips against Benny’s, it got harder, more intense. Benny ran his tongue along Castiel’s bottom lip. When Castiel opened his mouth for Benny’s tongue, Benny felt it all the way to his toes. 

It seemed to last forever, yet all too soon Castiel was pulling away. Benny opened his eyes to see Castiel’s eyes were mostly black, with just a ring of blue. Castiel blinked a few times and the blue was back.

“I-I think we should go back.”

Benny resisted the urge to sigh. 

“Fine, cher. Let’s go.”

Benny stood and grabbed the basket. Castiel shook off the blanket and folded it. They walked back to the truck. Castiel was silent on the trip back.

When he pulled up in front of Ellen’s, he shut off the truck and turned to Castiel.

“Cas, I ain’t gonna apologize for the kiss. I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now.”

Castiel looked down.

“I don’t want you to apologize. I’m just confused. I need to think about some things.”

Benny sighed.

“Take your time. I ain’t going anywhere.”

Castiel nodded. 

“I’ll call you. I promise. I just need some time.”

Benny watched Castiel walk to the house and go inside. He started the truck up and drove home.


	4. Chapter 4

Benny reached for his phone for probably the millionth time in the last three days, only to put it back down. It had been three days since he’d heard from Castiel. He had called Ellen just to make sure the omega hadn’t left town. She assured him that Castiel was hold up in his room.

It was becoming increasingly difficult to not jump in his truck, drive to Ellen’s, charge in the front door yelling to Cas all the way up the stairs to his room, kick in the door and…

And then what? He knew it would scare the omega. He didn’t need to act all alpha. What he needed was for Castiel to talk to him.

Damn it, he  _ knew _ Castiel had feelings for him! But he also knew he shouldn't pressure him. He just prayed that Castiel wasn't talking to his fucktard ex.

Days were bad, but the nights were intolerable. He couldn’t sleep, just tossed and turned thinking about Castiel. He knew he was in love with the omega. He knew his life would be shit without him. He wanted Castiel as his mate, he wanted to make a home with him, have pups with him, wanted it all. 

Day four found him staring into a pot of jambalaya but not really seeing it. When Meg called to him, he almost didn’t respond.

“Yeah, Meg?”

Meg motioned with her head.

“Somebody here to see you, boss.”

Benny wiped his hands on a towel with a sigh and walked out of the kitchen.

Castiel was standing there, looking and smelling afraid. Benny’s heart sank.

“Cher, please, please don’t tell me you’re leaving, going back to that asshole.”

Castiel’s eyes got big.

“What? No, no, I’m not leaving. I just…”

Benny waited, trying not to get his hopes up. The fact that they were standing in the middle of his crowded restaurant never crossed his mind.

Castiel shook his head.

“This is harder than I thought it would be. Can we go somewhere more private, please?”

This made Benny get his head out of his ass. He looked around to see that everyone was looking at them.

“Yeah, come on.”

He led Castiel to his tiny office. 

“Just say what you came to say, please Cas.”

Cas sat down, so Benny did as well.

“First, I want to tell you I bought a new phone, with a new phone number. I’m totally done with my ex.”

Benny smiled. 

“That’s great news, Cas. That’s good to hear.”

Cas nodded. 

“Next… I think… no, I  _ know _ I’m in love with you. I love you, Benny LaFitte.”

Benny wasn’t sure he’d heard that correctly.

“Again? Say that again?”

Castiel smiled.

“I love you.”

Benny was out of the chair, pulling Castiel up into a tight embrace. Castiel leaned into him, wrapping his arms around Benny.

The kiss was stupendous. When they broke apart, Benny grabbed Castiel’s hand, leading him out of the office.

“Meg! Call Elizabeth! Tell her to get her ass in here, we need a cook because I’m leaving for a couple of days!”

He led Castiel out the door and to his truck, not waiting for an answer. When he got there, he pushed Castiel up against the rider’s door to kiss him again.

When the need for air broke them apart, Castiel was grinning.

“We need to find a bed.”

Benny roared with laughter.

“I know just the place.”

He drove to his house. 

When they got inside, Castiel stopped, looking around.

“Your home is beautiful.”

Benny put his hands on Castiel’s waist.

“No cher, you are beautiful. This is just a house. It needs you to make it a home.”

Benny roared as his knot caught and he came. Castiel was coming as well, his cum splattering over his belly and chest, some getting on Benny as well.

When at last the orgasm was finished, Benny leaned down to capture Castiel’s lips in a passionate kiss. He rolled over to allow Castiel to lay on him.

Castiel wiggled around to get comfortable. When he was, he looked down at Benny with shining eyes.

“I love you.”

Benny put a hand over Castiel’s heart.

“And I love you more than I have words for.”

The next round, they mated. Benny tasted sunshine as he bit Castiel, then bared his neck for Castiel to bite him as well.

They sent a  _ “We’re Mated!” _ card to Castiel’s ex. 

Two years later, Claire’s wails were echoing from the pup monitor. Benny leaned over to kiss his sleepy mate.

“Go back to sleep, I’ve got her.”

Benny walked into the nursery, to the crib that held his little daughter.

“What’s up, Claire-Bear? Tell Papa all about it. Are you wet?”

Claire stopped crying as soon as Benny lifted her from the crib. 

“So, just lonely then?”

He changed her diaper then sat in the rocking chair, rocking his pup. He looked up to see Castiel standing in the doorway.

“I never get tired of seeing you two like that.”

Benny grinned. 

“That’s cause we’re both so pretty. Isn’t it, Claire-Bear? We are both just so pretty.”

Claire gurgled her agreement as her Father nodded his agreement.

“Yes, you’re both very pretty.” 

  
  



End file.
